


midtone blues

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Angst, Chansung - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Seungsung, Smoking, Toxic traits, angst drabbles, enjoy, everything is under 500 words i think, gun - Freeform, i am not sorry but i will say im sorry anyway, jilix, mcd is in only one of these, minchan, no happy ending, only sad, sadness overload, today i woke up and chose violence, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: five different angsty drabbles i wrote as a 'challenge' on twt and decided to post them here too.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. you’re never going to let that go, are you?

jisung was never the type to hold something against someone for long. no matter if they apologized for it or not, it was just how he was and everyone knew that. his members were more than familiar with his behaviour regarding that. they were calling him soft and they were also telling him that he needed to be more careful with such things, because they didn’t want him to get hurt.

with all of that in mind, imagine everyone’s surprise when one day, after an event no one knew about besides jisung and chan, the younger stopped talking with the leader for a week straight. and even when they started talking again, there was a shift in the way jisung acted towards him. it wasn’t the same as how jisung was interacting with the rest.

the younger was literally giving him the cold shoulder. and it wasn’t just chan who noticed that, every member knew that there was some sort of bad blood between them. they just didn’t dare to say something about it, until two weeks later when the tension between the two was becoming insufferable. minho almost resorted to ‘violence’ to make chan go and try to talk things out with jisung.

“what do you want?” was what the younger one asked as soon as the leader set foot in the studio room where jisung was spending most of his time lately, as he was trying to avoid chan.

“i came here to talk jisung.” the older simply stated and closed the door behind him. the statement made jisung throw a death glare in chan’s way and then he concentrated back on the notebook in front of him.

“just make it quick.” jisung said half-heartedly and rolled his eyes.

“you’re never going to let that go, are you?” chan asked, already feeling frustration building up inside him. and that meant he started with the wrong question.

“tell me one damn reason why i shouldn’t hold this fucking grudge against you, huh? from all the damn things you could have told me, you decided to throw the insensitive option my way. you know how much it hurt, do you? have one of your closest friends tell you that and question not only your actions, but your own self too? and you expect me to forgive you? and that we can talk about it? well you’re fucking wrong, bang chan. it costs you nothing to be supportive.” jisung spat out, feeling anger building up inside him. the events of that damned day flashing before his eyes as he was saying all of that. “just fuck off, hyung.” the younger told chan and took his things, leaving the studio room in a rush and slamming the door on his way out.


	2. lie to me then

seungmin has been always aware of the fact that falling for han jisung was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. and it wasn’t like he hasn’t been warned by people before to not get close to the older boy. he has been warned multiple times, but the curiosity got the best of him and he definitely regretted that. there was no going back, especially when there was he, waiting for jisung to finish his class, next to the boy’s locker.

seungmin knew that his relationship with the other couldn’t even be classified as ‘close’, because they weren’t. they were acquaintances. classmates. friends at best, but that was already a stretch. they knew each other and they were hanging out sometimes when their friend groups merged due to connections. they were nice to each other, of course. they both didn’t mind the other and seungmin could go as far as saying that they both enjoyed the other’s company.

but jisung was not the type to get himself into romantic relationships, he never was. hell, everyone knew that they tried to engage in such commitment with him, they were going to get their heart broken…. why? because jisung couldn’t love someone back like that. he couldn’t commit to such a thing and the best the person would get was maybe a fling.

and yet, some people still tried, despite being aware. seungmin was going to be one of them.

and when the bell was finally ringing, signaling the end of the class, people started emerging from different rooms. one person stood out in the crowd with his dark blue hair and the intense make up look. upon observing seungmin, jisung flashed a smile as he approached.

“hey min, what’s up?” he asked as he opened his locker and left some books, while taking some others.

“i wanted to tell you something.” the younger simply said.

“shoot.”

“i like you. more than a friend and i know we’re not exactly friends, but… i have feelings for you and yes, i know i shouldn't have probably done this, because we both know it’s a mistake… but…” seungmin started saying and jisung interrupted him by closing his locker and speaking up.

“why would you do this to yourself, min…? you know i can’t say i like you back.”

“lie to me then.”


	3. close the door

“you know, for someone who usually is trying to avoid killing people, you really blasted some people today, minho.” the older of the two sat on one of the chairs in the hotel room they booked, taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up which he put between his lips.

“yeah, whatever. the plan required it. i just followed the orders.” minho simply said, as he was looking out the window, his seemingly empty eyes concentrating on a specific place from the view they had.

“they’re their own orders.” chan pointed out after he let out some smoke. “but whatever you say.”

“you don’t have to state the obvious, chan.” minho simply replied and then looked over his shoulder at the older who never moved his gaze from him. “anyway.”

“what’s next in our plan?”

“about that, close the door.” minho finally stopped looking out the window and watched as chan complied, finishing his cigarette and then closing the door of the room so no one could hear their talk about what they had to do next regarding the organisation. they couldn’t afford being heard and maybe reported to the police.

“so?” chan asked and arched one of his eyebrows, coming closer to the younger who was looking him up and down. “if you keep staring at me like that, i might think your next approach on this situation is getting laid.”

minho let out a laugh, which to chan seemed genuine. but it was actually a bitter one. minho didn’t laugh a lot, so it was fair that people never knew the true meaning behind some of minho’s expressions and reactions.

“maybe in your dreams.” minho then said, but he did come closer to chan as well. “it’s in the past and you and i both know that. stop trying to achieve something that became out of reach long ago.”

there was more meaning behind minho’s words than chan would ever know and that was probably his second mistake that evening, besides the one of listening to the younger and closing the door.

“come on, you know you also miss it.” chan pointed out and cupped minho’s face with his hands, their lips being centimeters apart from touching. as minho didn’t pull away, the older took the sign to kiss him. and minho did kiss back.

however…

_**bang.** _

minho watched as chan’s lifeless body fell on the floor, blood wetting the carpet. if one could read his expression, there was no remorse, but there was a lingering feeling of sadness and numbness.

“just because i’m in love with you, that doesn’t mean i excuse your fucking betrayal, bang chan.” minho said, the screams and shouts coming from the hallway due to the gunshot fading in the background. “maybe i will forgive you by the time we meet in hell.”


	4. just trust me

“just trust me.”

jisung hates those three words with a passion. he heard those damn words a lot in his life from the same person and they always turned out to hurt after he did put all his trust in that one specific human. he despised not on the words put together, but also who made him feel like that towards them.

the amount of times that his heart shattered every time his trust got played with was too big to keep count of anymore and it was sad. each time jisung was thinking about it, his heart was aching. he had given his everything every single fucking time and he got nothing but dust in return.

you think he would have learnt his lesson, since the effects those situations had on him were very visible. but you would be extremely wrong.

because there was he, sitting at a table, across the same damn person who hurt him in the past few years, constantly. maybe he was a fucking dumbass for still wearing his heart on his sleeve. yeah, he should have been aware that it would end up bad again, but why was he still giving countless chances?

“so uh… how’s college going?” felix tried to break the uncomfortable silence that fell upon him and jisung ever since they met in that cafe. but it seemed like the older wasn’t going to give in to the attempts that easily.

“fine. how’s australia treating you?” jisung asked in the most uninterested voice felix ever heard from him, making him feel like maybe all that was a mistake after all.

“fine.” felix finally answered. then silence. again. that damn fucking silence.

“now if the small talk is done, why don’t you get to the point so we both can leave, hm?” jisung spoke up after what it seemed like an ternity, but it has only been around three to five minutes.

“listen to me, i know we ended up on bad terms…” felix started but got immediately cut off.

“glad to know you’re aware.”

“yeah… and i know how bad this might sound, but know that things can be fixed.”

“as if.”

“just trust me.”

those fucking words. again. and again. and again. it was always the fucking same thing.

“fuck off felix. stop making promises you know you won’t keep and make me believe that i can trust you. you were never trust worthy to begin with, you just consider me your fucking play toy and i’m so tired of it. i’m tired of trying to see the good in you. i’m tired to let you use me how the fuck you want and then throw me to the side when someone better comes into your life. ‘just trust me’. yeah, how about no? go ruin someone else’s life, because i am done.” jisung frowned and his tone started getting louder and louder, making other people in the cafe look at the two. the older was making a scene on purpose. he wanted to humiliate felix to some extent and when he did see the embarrassment and shame on the younger’s face, he decided to sit up. “never speak to me again. because if you do, i will make you regret it. just trust me.”


	5. you're in love with her

minho always knew that his best friend, who he was in love with, never questioned his orientation in any way, shape or form. and minho also knew that his best friend, for whom he caught feelings for a long time ago, was probably never going to look his way with reciprocated feelings.

yeah, minho was aware of all of that and he was reminded daily about these things and sometimes they were keeping him up at night. he had these almost constantly on his mind, so that meant that he shouldn’t have been surprised whenever seungmin was going to say he was in love with someone.

and yet, those exact words punched him in the face and it hurt more than any fist minho could have ever gotten. he couldn’t believe his ears and neither his eyes, because he was refusing to acknowledge the joy seungmin was gushing about that one girl in his major that he just asked out.

minho knew seungmin liked her. yeah, he knew. they had some ons and offs almost all that semester and maybe minho should have seen that coming. it was expected that both of them probably fell hard for each other and them getting together was going to happen.

and yet, minho was in denial. in disbelief. in shock. and it showed when he suddenly interrupted seungmin from talking to say something that was quite obvious.

“you’re in love with her.”

the younger only laughed, because he didn’t notice all those emotions in minho’s tone. of course he didn’t. he was in love and he had no idea of minho’s feelings.

“took you long enough to get the message, min.” seungmin said in a teasing way and minho just gave the younger a bittersweet smile.

“yeah, sorry. i’m just happy for you.”

saying those words hurt more than minho could have imagined. he could literally hear his heart breaking apart, while seungmin started going back and forth once again about the girl who stole his heart. the heart minho knew all along he couldn’t have and still, he was not prepared for such ache.


End file.
